Some Nights 2
by InClosetRomantic
Summary: SEQUEL!


**YES! A SEQUEL! Just so you know, there will be a final part to this. Ideas on what that should be like would be nice! Sorry about Choices of the Heart, that story will continue being on a break. I simply have no time to work on it, I will try my best though. Enjoy!**

* * *

This was primal. Nothing seemed human. Everything that was done, everything that was seen and heard, was basic instinct. Claws scratched, teeth bit, females growled. It was animalistic and Shego loved it.

Since her visit with Kim... Shego had basically stopped living anywhere but a bar. Each night she would go there, drink, and hook up with random girls. When that happened, she was no longer Shego. She was no longer the most dangerous woman. Shego was simply another girl at a bar, looking for someone else to fill the gaping hole in her chest. Despite her claim to never drink again, Kim was all she could think about. Drinking seemed to stop that. As long as she found another body to lie with of course.

She withdrew a little and looked at the girl pinned in front of her, her back pressed against the wall. She was petite, shorter than Shego. Her hair was a bright blonde that nearly blinded Shego. That was good. The color wasn't red, That's all Shego needed. Also, this girls eyes weren't green. Instead, they were a pale blue. Also, the girls voice was very different from Kim's. Kim's voice was one that made Shego feel like she was the only one in the room... there was always a tone Kim used with her.

She gasped as she felt the other girl's teeth sink into her neck. Almost immediately, a warm tongue soothed the bite. As revenge, Shego drove her nails into the girl's scalp and pulled her hair. This only drove the girl on as she moaned and reached to grab Shego's ass. Lord help her, she enjoyed it. Her mind was buzzed with the alcohol, her body was alive with pleasure and pain.

"There ya go baby, you like it when I bite don't you?" The girl asked as she once again bit down, this time on the other side of her neck.

Really, she did like being bitten. However she did not like being submissive. Instead, she wanted to be in charge.

Once again, she pulled the girl's hair, forcing her head away from Shego's neck. Roughly, she pushed the girl down onto a couch. The girl giggled as she fell. Once on her back, she playfully wiggled her finger, beckoning her. Shego obeyed and straddled the girl. Legs wrapped around her waist tightly and the girls kissed. As always, Shego was rough, that wasn't about to change now. She couldn't handle love making, she needed a quick fuck. It was so different than what she wanted with Kim.

_Don't think about her!_ Shego chastised herself.

So she began rocking her body into the girl underneath her, who responded eagerly with wild moans. Dry humping was nice… this time it sucked. The girl's voice was driving her crazy. Because she was eager for this to be over with, Shego reached for the girl's top and pulled it apart, buttons flying. The girl gasped as Shego's mouth brutally attacked her breasts. Despite being so damned annoying, the girl had wonderful breasts, which really was how she came to be with Shego tonight. Shego was definitely in love with boobs, always had been.

As her mouth continued to assault breasts, her hand unbuttoned jeans and found its way to a warm, very wet center. When she found that sweet bundle of nerves, the girl arched her back and gasped. That was one of Shego's favorite part when it came to sex. Giving no second thought, Shego rammed two fingers into the girl and started to pump.

"Shiiiiiiit!" The girl screamed. "Keep going! Don't stop!"

That was fine with Shego.

Leaving bruised breasts, Shego nipped her way down the girl's belly and lower. "Ooooh god." The girl breathed out. Her thighs went to wrap around Shego's head, her hands once again finding their way into raven locks.

When she came, she came hard and Shego felt that cocky rush of pride she always did. She turned away from the girl and sank down to the floor slightly out of breath. The girl lied back trying to catch her breath. "Holy shit. That was amazing."

Internally, Shego sighed. _Stop talking!_ She yelled silently. To keep the girl from talking anymore, she reached over and yanked her onto the floor. Before she could yell, Shego's mouth covered hers. They sat beside each other as they kissed. Shego could feel the girl smile as her hands went up her sides, cupping her breasts. Different from earlier, the girl's touch was soft. Her lips returned to Shego's neck. This time there were no bites, only sweet soft, barely there kisses. Just like…

Like a memory...

Shego slammed her eyes shut and caught the girl's lips in a desperate kiss once again. She tried to ignite the alcohol fueled lust again. She couldn't handle anything else. She didn't want anything blonde moaned and reciprocated immediately. Inside her head, all Shego could think was..

_This isn't right... her hands aren't like Kim's...her lips aren't like Kim's... she doesn't smell like Kim..._

_This isn't Kim!_

With a frustrated sigh, Shego tore herself away from the blonde. What the fuck?! Why couldn't she stop thinking of Kim? She didn't want her...right?

"Why'd ya stop?" Ugh... this girl's voice was too high, too much of a whine. Why, oh why did Shego pick her?

The girl gave her a small pout before throwing out a seductive smirk. "Why'd ya stop? I thought we were going to have some fun." Her arms went around Shego's neck, her naked chest pressed against Shego's covered chest, nipples deliciously sticking out. "Don't you want me?"

_No…_ she thought, even though the throbbing she felt told her otherwise.

No. This wasn't what Shego wanted. All she wanted was Kim. Now that she had to face the fact that she had slept with Kim multiple(?) times, maybe she could make something work. Come on...if Kim went along with it for whatever amount of time, there had to be some feelings...right?

Shego shook her head at the blonde whose arms were still around her neck. "I'm sorry. I've been running from something and I think it's time I stopped."

The girl narrowed her eyes is disbelief. Then she scoffed cruelly and threw her hands up and away from Shego. "I can't believe this shit. What the fuck? Are you serious right now?"

"Damn right I am. I don't have to take your bullshit. This was a mistake anyway." She left the girl and stood up walking towards the front door to pick up her jacket.

"Bullshit!" Shego didn't even look back at the pissed off blonde. To put it simply, Shego didn't care. All she wanted was to stay away from anyone who wasn't Kim.

"Yes it is bullshit, trust me. I'd rather it wasn't like this. But I think there's somewhere else I need to be now." Roughly, she pushed past the blonde, who had followed Shego to the door, and walked out the door.

* * *

Outside, it wasn't too cold. Maybe it was freezing to everyone else there, but Shego never felt it as bad. After leaving the girl's house... man, she didn't even know the girl's name. Oh well, it didn't matter. None of the girls Shego had been with mattered. Only Kim mattered. Thinking back to the last time she saw Kim, Shego laughed bitterly as she recalled that she wouldn't drink again. As soon as the laugh left her, her heart tightened the same way it always did whenever she let herself think about Kim.

Why had Kim allowed her to go to her as she did? It must have been quite the shock when Shego first went there… whenever that was. How embarrassing. As she thought more and more about it, Shego began to feel her breathing quicken as her chest painfully tightened. How she wanted Kim… it was unlike any kind of want she ever felt for anyone else. With anyone else, Shego had only wanted some quick meaningless release, a quick getaway from reality.

With Kim…?

Shego wanted to sit on a large bed with Kim, her back against the headboard as Kim lied with her head on her lap. She'd lightly run her hand through the fiery red hair that she loved as she listened to Kim as she talked about her day. Slowly, Kim would begin to close her eyes as Shego's soft touch sent her to sleep. Shego would smile and allow her fingertips to explore the rest of Kim's face starting by lightly going over closed lids. A finger would trail down Kim's adorably small nose, lightly tapping the point of her nose causing Kim to giggle even in her sleepy state. Then, Shego would lightly caress soft lips that she could stare at forever. Kim would breathe out a small sigh of contentment, causing Shego to go warm all over with happiness. After Kim would giver her fingertip a kiss, and after her heart calmed down from almost bursting with happiness, Shego would lean over and kiss the love of her life.

But would Kim want that? What if Shego had been what those other girls were for her? A cheap night of fun, never to be thought of again until the desire rose up again. But that couldn't be it, could it? Kim wasn't like that. Kim was good, she was perfect. Really, she was everything Shego could never be. Maybe it was best if Shego never thought of Kim again, never dreamt about her, cried about her, loved her. Maybe her heart would stop breaking over time when there was nothing left to break.

Was that really what she wanted? Would that really stop the pain?

Again, a sigh found its way out. Even though she wasn't cold, Shego breathed on her hands, her breath easily visible in the cold season. Some coffee would really be nice. Hell even some cocoa moo. When she left the girl's house, she had meant to go to Kim's. But now? It was like she had talked herself out of even trying with Kim. Really, it was for the best.

From where she was at, halfway between Kim's place and hers, Shego turned around and began to make her way home, looking like a puppy that had just been kicked. Despite her immunity to the cold, Shego slumped her shoulders and wrapped her arms around herself. She had given up. Her moment of weakness with the girl will never happen again. She'd return home, drink some more, and tomorrow, her days as a heavy drinker would continue and her nights with complete strangers would go on and on.

After a few minutes of walking, Shego found herself in front of her favorite coffee shop. The owner saw her through the window and waved. She smiled and waved back. One cup couldn't hurt. As she entered the shop, she immediately felt at home. The coffee shop was warm and the light was dim, giving it an even stronger homey feel. She walked towards the back corner of the shop, her usual spot. However, she never made it all the way.

Right in her spot was a girl with red hair...


End file.
